Gavin's Song
by alienangel19852003
Summary: Phil and Keely were in love, at least until he had to return to the future. Phil traveled back to the 22nd century unaware that he wasn’t just leaving Keely behind. Time goes by and they are twenty eight. Phil returns with his three children.
1. I Wish I Could Be There but I can't

**Title**: Gavin's Song

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Phil and Keely were in love, at least until he had to return to the future. Phil traveled back to the 22nd century unaware that he wasn't just leaving Keely behind. Time goes by and they are twenty eight, Phil's marriage falls apart leaving him with three small children to raise. So he goes back to the only place that makes sense Pickford to find the one girl he can't forget.

**Rating**: M, language, sexual situations, and teen pregnancy.

**Author's Note**: I'm not too sure if anyone has attempted a fic quite like this, I didn't search to find out, but I thought it was a cool idea.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POTF. The title of the story comes from a song by Mark Broussard.

June 2007

It was a warm starry night and a breeze blew through Pickford California, change was in the air it was almost electric and Phil Diffy could feel it. He'd delayed the inevitable for so long. The Time Machine was finally fixed; it only took his father four years to do it. Phil was glad he was able to finish high school before it got fixed but it was still hard knowing that he'd have to leave everything behind, the house, the town and Keely.

Keely Teslow had been his best friend since he'd come to Pickford and they'd been dating for the past year. He didn't want to leave her behind, and he couldn't stay, he didn't belong in that century but he couldn't think of his life without Keely, she completed him.

He lay on a picnic blanket in the park gazing at the stars waiting for her to come over like she always did.

"Hey," her voice drew him from his thoughts.

He sat up unable to hide his emotions any longer; he knew she would be able to tell something was wrong from the look on his face.

"You're leaving aren't you?" she whispered, he could already see tears glistening her eyes.

"In two weeks." He told her.

"So you're not going to go to UCLA with me in the fall?" she asked a tear falling down her cheek.

"Keely, I didn't really apply." He revealed.

"What? You lied to me…" she whispered.

"Keely, I didn't want to but you were so excited about it. I'm sure if I had applied I would have gotten in–"

"You knew you were leaving you knew all along!" she screamed her tears flowing freely.

Phil felt horrible the person he'd loved more than anything was upset with him.

"Keel," He whispered, "I knew you're right I knew, but I didn't want the time we had left to spend together to be all sad and weighed down by tension like it is now."

"You should have told me I'm a big girl Phil."

"I'm so sorry," He said finally aware of his own tears.

"Me too Phil…" she whispered throwing herself into his arms he held her as they both cried.

"We did have the best time this year." Keely managed to smile through her tears.

"Yeah we did. I love you Keely, I love everything about you. And I wish I could be with you forever, but my family has other plans for me. They want me to go to one of the best colleges in the 22nd century." Phil said.

"I love you too Phil…you deserve the best." Keely mumbled into his neck.

"That's why I'm with you." He said kissing her hair.

She picked up her head and smiled at him before kissing him lightly on the lips. It was suppose to be a chaste little peck, but it soon became a fierce passionate kiss. She repositioned herself on his lap before breaking off the kiss and leaving him to want more.

"Wow…" He whispered his eyes still closed resting his forehead on hers.

She kissed him hard cutting off his words, "I want this Phil. I want us, I want show you exactly how I feel about you in a very primal sense."

"Are you saying…?"

"I want to make love Phil." Keely said.

"Are you sure? Why don't you let me take you to dinner tomorrow and afterwards we'll have a whole romantic evening together." He said.

"It has to be now Phil, I'm so scared that you'll leave tonight and I'll never see you again." Keely said on the verge of tears.

Phil had never seen her look so pretty and vulnerable like that before. He could taste her sadness in the last kiss they shared, he wanted to make her happy give her a memory that would last forever.

They done a lot together got into a ton of trouble but they'd never done this, and it was only natural that Phil was nervous.

He kissed her again; he could feel the familiar tingle that ran up his spine every time they touched. The world seemed to melt away; Phil lost himself in Keely's green eyes, her soft skin, and her gentle caresses.

They made love on the soft green grass and ended spending most of the night there; Phil's phone rang at around six waking them before the joggers arrived.

Phil listened at his mother rant, for awhile before promising he'd be home soon and hanging up the phone to find Keely lying on her stomach on the blanket watching him. She looked so good like lying there naked with leaves in her tousled blonde hair, like his personal wood nymph.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

"You have to go don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, my mom is pissed and so is your mom, they've been looking for us all night. My phone only gets service when it wants to and I left the Wizard at home so they didn't know where we were." Phil explained.

"My phone is in your car." Keely blushed rolling on to her side giving him an unobstructed view of her body.

"You didn't tell them where we are?" she asked.

"No, but I kinda promised we'd be at my house for breakfast in ten minutes." Phil said, "And also Hackett should come strolling through on his morning jog in about five minutes."

"Well I guess we'd better get dressed." Keely said.

"As much as I hate that idea of you putting on your clothes ever, ever again. I'm gonna have to agree." Phil said.

"I don't want Hackett to see me naked." Keely said pulling on her skirt and boots, before looking around for her bra.

Phil smiled and started to get dressed himself.

As soon as they walked into his house, the yelling started. Phil had been ready for it, he held fast to Keely's hand the whole time.

The two weeks that followed were the best of his life. The day the family boarded the Time Machine Phil had definite second thoughts about going back to the future. Keely was too upset about the whole thing and her mother wouldn't even let her out of the house. He knew he had to go. His future was in 2125; even if he left his hear in 2007.


	2. Walk Away

**Title**: Gavin's Song

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Phil and Keely were in love, at least until he had to return to the future. Phil traveled back to the 22nd century unaware that he wasn't just leaving Keely behind. Time goes by and they are twenty eight, Phil's marriage falls apart leaving him with three small children to raise. So he goes back to the only place that makes sense Pickford to find the one girl he can't forget.

**Rating**: M, language, sexual situations, and teen pregnancy.

**Author's Note**: I'm not too sure if anyone has attempted a fic quite like this, I didn't search to find out, but I thought it was a cool idea.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POTF. The title of the story comes from a song by Mark Broussard.

November 2135

Ten years had passed and Phil Diffy had grown older and bit wiser, but he still thought of those days with Keely when he was in high school. He'd tried contacting her but she never picked up the line. He spoke to her mother once and while to see how she was doing.

He was twenty eight and a shell of a man, he had never felt more alive than he felt in those two weeks with Keely. He went to a good college and became a teacher, though teachers were obsolete in the future there weren't very many standard schools everything was virtual by that time.

Phil taught third graders at the only standard school in Southern California. He loved his job, the pay was far more than what teachers made in the 21st century. By some strange twist of fate he'd ended up marrying an actress, Tara Johansson. They'd met by total accident while he in New York, for Pim's graduation. He'd fallen for the stunning brunette, and in time she fell for his charm.

It had taken sometime to get over Keely and he tried to convince himself that this was what he should be doing falling in love and getting married and starting a family. He didn't feel the sparks the way he felt them with Keely, but he tried his best to feel that way with Tara but it didn't work.

Nothing about the relationship worked, except for maybe the sex. And they couldn't even be smart about it three months into their relationship Tara got pregnant she blamed him for it naturally. They married and had two more children after their first child Chloe was born, Phil knew he was only in the relationship for the kids and he knew that Tara was in it for the good PR.

The day came finally when Phil had enough of the hot tempered actress and her many affairs. He had given his two weeks notice two weeks previously and he decided that he would leave one day in early November, Chloe was seven and Hunter was four and his youngest daughter Faith was only two.

He was technically their legal guardian; Tara had signed them over to him years ago in case of a plane crash or a fire on the set of her latest movie, and he was the only one that was home with them most of the time.

He had everything packed and loaded into the time machine, the kids were upstairs deciding which toys from the year 2135 they wanted to take with them. Phil was in the kitchen sipping coffee with Faith on his lap slapping the newspaper against his thigh when Tara swept into the kitchen.

"You're home early," she said stopping short of the doorway, from there he could tell she had been drinking again.

"Today was my last day." Phil told her.

"What are you going to do?" she asked horrified, "You know I'm between jobs."

"And it doesn't help that you drink away every cent we make." He said.

"What do you do go out and buy spray food for poor inner city kids?" she asked.

"Yes it does something good for the community, and it's a tax write off, your drinking is not." Phil pointed out.

"So what you like doing charity? The more you do the better it makes me look." Tara smiled putting her sunglasses on.

"Faithie, do you have a kiss for Mommy?" Tara asked kneeling so she was on eye level with the two year old in Phil's lap.

"No." Faith replied, and Phil couldn't help but laugh.

"Phil, did you teach her that?" Tara demanded.

"No, you're never around! She doesn't know you." Phil said.

"What? I love spending time with the kids." Tara said.

"If it's a photo shoot to boost your career of course you do." Phil said, "But I'm not here to fight." Phil said.

"We don't do much else but fight." Tara said.

"We do other things," Phil smirked, "But I'm not here to do that either."

"What are you talking about and why did you quit your job?"

"Because I'm leaving you Tara. I'm taking the children and we're leaving this century, going back to when things made sense." Phil said.

"You're going back to her." Tara said stumbling back almost as if she'd been scalded.

Phil smiled ruefully, Tara knew all about Keely. Phil spoke very highly of her and displayed pictures from his time in Pickford all over the house and Tara never tried to hide her jealous toward Keely.

"That's not the case. I've tried contacting her over the years but she won't talk to me." Phil said unable to hide his disappointment.

"You still love her. Everything we had was lie." Tara said her voice was cold lacking emotion, it was the most ironic thing she won Best Actress at the Oscars the year before for an emotional portrayal of a wife whose husband left her.

"I have never nor will I ever lie to you. I'm being as straight forward as I possibly can. I've tried to live with you but I can't anymore, and I can't put the kids through this either." Phil said.

"You've always been a pussy, Phil. You always run away from your problems. Just like you ran off from that girl. And don't give me that lie about you family forcing you to come with them, you were eighteen you could have stayed with her." Tara said, her blue eyes wild it was by far the most emotion she'd shown him in a long time.

"If I hadn't left I would have never met you, no matter how much you hurt me I wouldn't trade these children for anything. I realize I could have stayed, that's why I've got to go back." Phil said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Tara asked looking terrified.

"What you always do, go and sell the tabloids another story about how our marriage is falling apart and play the jilted wife routine. That is your strong suit, and this time you won't be acting." Phil said standing up and holding little Faith close to his chest and walking out of the room leaving Tara standing there looking confused.

"Yo Chloe! Hunter, come on guys it's time to load up." Phil called and the two children came bounding down the stairs.

"You think you can just walk out on me and take my children?" Tara asked stomping into the living room.

"Okay first of all these are my children, I'm the one who helps Chloe with her homework. I'm the one who sat up all night with Faith while she was cutting teeth, and I'm the one who was there for Hunter on his first day of school, while you were on location in Canada!" Phil screamed.

"You and these children are my world." She said falling to her knees.

"Wrong. You don't have room for anything but yourself and you career in your world." Phil said.

"Phil, please." Tara pleaded her eyes filling with tears.

"Tara it's over! It's over okay; we will NOT do this in front of the children." Phil told her.

Tara sobbed dramatically.

"Daddy what's wrong with Mommy?" Chloe asked.

"She's sad because we're leaving and going on a big grand adventure and she can't come."

"How come?" Four year old Hunter asked.

"Well, remember we talked about this. You know your Mommy is star, and you know how she has to shine she does that best with an audience." Phil said trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"You can come see your Mommy at Christmas would you like that."

"We never get to see her at Christmas here. Do we really have to leave our grand adventure and come back here?" Chloe asked.

"You still need to see your mother sometimes. Now we've got to go." Phil said gathering the last of their things to be put into the Time Machine.

"You will bring them back for Christmas?" Tara asked.

"Yes." Phil grated out.

"Why don't you give your Mommy a hug bye, you won't see her for a while." Phil suggested.

Hunter went willingly to give his mother a hug, her charm only worked on the male sex, the girls were far less impressed.

"Daddy do I have too?" Chloe asked.

"Go hug your mother." Phil told her.

Chloe gave her a sobbing mother a hug.

"Now Faith do you want to give your Mommy a kiss goodbye?" Phil asked.

"No." Faith said.

It took some doing but all three children said goodbye to their weeping mother and Phil loaded them all into the Time Machine and they were headed for the year 2017.


	3. I Don't feel Like Loving You Today

**Title**: Gavin's Song

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Phil and Keely were in love, at least until he had to return to the future. Phil traveled back to the 22nd century unaware that he wasn't just leaving Keely behind. Time goes by and they are twenty eight, Phil's marriage falls apart leaving him with three small children to raise. So he goes back to the only place that makes sense Pickford to find the one girl he can't forget.

**Rating**: M, language, sexual situations, and teen pregnancy.

**Author's Note**: I'm not too sure if anyone has attempted a fic quite like this, I didn't search to find out, but I thought it was a cool idea.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POTF. The title of the story comes from a song by Mark Broussard

"I don't feel like loving you today"

November 2017

Ten years had passed since Keely Teslow had last saw Phil Diffy. Exactly eight months since the Diffys left the year 21st century Keely had given birth to a son. She named the boy Gavin Phillip Teslow. Gavin was her world, she still fought her way through UCLA's journalism program and she was the leading anchor on Pickford's Channel 7 nightly News.

She never told Phil about Gavin, and when ever he tried contacting her on the Wizard he had given her. Her mother talked to Phil every once and while, but she made sure her mother never revealed the fact of Gavin's existence to Phil or to his parents.

She was so hurt over Phil leaving that Gavin was born premature; he had health problems for most of his life, causing Keely to spend quite a while in college starting and stopping picking up classes when she could. But those days where she wondered if her son was going to be alright were over, Gavin got better around the time he was seven. And now that he was almost ten, Gavin was one of the top students in the class.

He reminded Keely of Phil more and more each day, he was a smart and lively boy with dark intelligent eyes. He had Keely's blond hair and lean lanky frame but the rest was all Phil.

"Hey Gav, are you excited about Thanksgiving? Your Grandmother is coming into town soon." Keely said pulling the car to a stop in front of the elementary school.

"Grandma's coming? She's cooking dinner?" Gavin asked pushing open the door on his side.

"No, I'm cooking." Keely said handing him his lunch.

"Aww…man. Remember last year the thing with the yams?" Gavin asked.

"Yes, I've perfected the recipe this time." Keely said indignantly throwing her scarf around her neck.

"So they won't explode?" Gavin asked.

"Now this time I'm cooking the new old fashioned way." Keely said intending to use the Wizard, she was finally ready to go into the attic and get it down she couldn't bear to use it before it reminded her too much of Phil.

She was finally ready to go there unpack the boxes and talk to Gavin about his father.

"I'm going to come get you from school a bit early today, because I think it's time we talked about some things." Keely said.

"I already know where babies come from." Gavin said.

"Who told you about that because I most certainly didn't?" she asked.

"Grandma." Gavin smirked.

"Oh, that is not what I was going to talk to you about sweetie. I think we should talk about your dad. You're getting to be a big boy, and he's not here and I think you should know why." Keely explained.

"Okay." Gavin seemed a little shocked that she was offering to talk about his father.

"I think I'm finally ready to talk about him." Keely said.

"Did my daddy hurt you?" Gavin asked.

"No. He had to leave, he wasn't from here." Keely told him.

"Where was he from?" Gavin asked.

"We'll talk about this when I pick you up from school." Keely told him.

"You promise?" Gavin asked.

"I promise. Have a good day at school, and be good." Keely said kissing Gavin on the cheek.

"Bye Mom."

"Bye sweetie." Keely said, watching him go into the school.

She didn't allow her tears to fall until he'd disappeared inside the building. She could barely see as she backed out of the parking lot. The song that came on the radio reflected her mood.

_Cause I don't feel like loving you today_

_But you know I will anyway  
Even though we make it hard sometimes  
I'll wind up forgiving you  
And probably loving you for the rest of my life...  
But I don't feel like loving you today_

The love Keely felt for Phil hadn't diminished over the years. She still loved him more than anything, and she couldn't see herself with anyone else. But she couldn't love him today, she had to talk to Gavin about him and she had to be strong she couldn't let her feelings for Phil get in the way of Gavin's well being.

She hated seeing other boys with their fathers and knowing that Gavin just had her. She had even gone out on a few dates with the men her mother used to set her up with but she'd never been involved with any other man since Phil. He was her first her last her everything but she had to move on.

_And I've got sixteen hours left to go  
I might tell you that I'm leavin' even though you know I'll stay  
Cause I don't feel like loving you today..._

Keely wiped the tears off her face and drove toward the TV studio.


	4. She's On Your Mind

**Title**: Gavin's Song

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Phil and Keely were in love, at least until he had to return to the future. Phil traveled back to the 22nd century unaware that he wasn't just leaving Keely behind. Time goes by and they are twenty eight, Phil's marriage falls apart leaving him with three small children to raise. So he goes back to the only place that makes sense Pickford to find the one girl he can't forget.

**Rating**: M, language, sexual situations, and teen pregnancy.

**Author's Note**: I'm not too sure if anyone has attempted a fic quite like this, I didn't search to find out, but I thought it was a cool idea.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POTF. The title of the story comes from a song by Mark Broussard

"She's on your mind"

November 2017

Monday mornings were usually chaos for Phil but he had ways around that. In one short hour he had gotten all three children up and dressed. Given them breakfast, pulled Hunter off the roof, and he'd gotten Faith to brush her teeth the 21st century way.

It would be the first day of school for the kids in this century. He had to confiscate Chloe's Wizard; she took after her Aunt Pim a bit too much when it came to pranking with the Wizard. He had to take away Hunter's robots, and make them lunch from spray cans because he didn't have the time to just make them peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Okay, today is your first day of school at Pickford Elementary. We cannot talk about the future, mention time travel, or show off all of our future toys to kids at school." Phil said as he put Faith in her car seat.

"But you did, Grammy said that you told a friend once–" Chloe started.

"Yes, but I was much older than you and it was a long time ago." Phil said.

"Was it the girl you took all those pictures with Daddy?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, I told you guys about Keely right?" Phil asked.

"She used to be your girlfriend?" Chloe asked.

"A very long time ago before I met your mommy. We went to high school together, and then I had to go back to the future." Phil explained.

"Did you kiss her?" Hunter asked horrified.

"Yeah, I kissed her." Phil smirked.

"Why would you want to kiss a girl?" Hunter asked.

"Maybe one day when you're older you'll get it." Phil laughed.

"Girls are icky," Hunter said, climbing over Phil and into the very back of the mini van.

"Girls aren't icky. Boys are the ones with mega cooties." Chloe said.

"Nuh uh…" Hunter said.

"Okay that's enough; we've got to get you kids to school." Phil said.

Chloe smiled innocently from the backseat showing off the loss of her front tooth, "Are you gonna see her again?"

"I don't know Chloe. I guess we're going to have to wait and see." Phil said hoping he would.

He had enrolled Hunter and Chloe in school last Friday so he wouldn't have to go through so much red tape with the school. But he still came inside with them just incase.

He'd already met the school's principal a stern man with white hair that hopefully wasn't as eccentric as Hackett had been.

It turned out that he had insurance forms to fill out a whole book full of them. He balanced Faith on his hip and stalked over to the receptionist's desk.

"There isn't any way I could do this online? I don't have time to sit down and do this today." Phil told her.

"Mr. Diffy," the receptionist stated pivoting in her chair, "every parent at the Pickford School must fill out these forms ASAP; it's a liability for children to attend the Pickford School

without their parents filling out these forms."

"I know that, but I can't today I have lot going on as you can see." Phil said as Faith grabbed as stick pen off the desk and proceeded to draw on his tie.

"Is there anyway you wife could come down and fill them out?" she asked.

"My wife isn't with us anymore." Phil told her.

"Oh your poor dear." The middle aged woman drawled, "You must be devastated."

"She–I–I." Phil stuttered, the woman had drawn the wrong conclusion, but he decided to just go with it.

"Is she with Jesus now?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Phil said trying to look sad.

"Aww… and you've got three little ones to look after now. It breaks my heart." The woman said.

Phil took the pen from Faith, he felt badly about lying to the woman.

"You know what, you can take this home and bring them back tomorrow." She told him.

"Thank you," He whispered taking his daughter and the insurance forms and leaving while he was ahead.

"Faith you only drew a little bit on Daddy's tie, I guess it'll be okay. It's only a job interview." Phil said putting Faith into her car seat and giving her something a lot less messy to play with.

He dropped Faith at day care and then he headed over to the school board for his interview.

He managed to spill coffee on the Dean of Schools and make the entire board feel uncomfortable in the space of ten minutes. He couldn't stop thinking about Keely, he was more nervous about running into her than he was about the interview, but by some small miracle he got the job, he would be substituting for fourth grade class at the Pickford School until school let out for summer, because some teacher was on maternity leave.

He walked out of the building and on to the main street of downtown Pickford. It had changed a lot since he'd left; there was Jumbo Tran with a gigantic screensaver of Mayor DeLuca.

Miss Sally's School of dance was still sharing space with the Pickford Biker's Club. And the courthouse was bustling with people there was even a news crew there, Phil wandered closer to investigate.


	5. Out of the Back You Fall In Time

**Title**: Gavin's Song

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Phil and Keely were in love, at least until he had to return to the future. Phil traveled back to the 22nd century unaware that he wasn't just leaving Keely behind. Time goes by and they are twenty eight, Phil's marriage falls apart leaving him with three small children to raise. So he goes back to the only place that makes sense Pickford to find the one girl he can't forget.

**Rating**: M, language, sexual situations, and teen pregnancy.

**Author's Note**: I'm not too sure if anyone has attempted a fic quite like this, I didn't search to find out, but I thought it was a cool idea.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POTF. The title of the story comes from a song by Mark Broussard

"Out of the back you fall in time"

As soon as she arrived at the TV studio she was given a field assignment. She got shoved straight into wardrobe, her tan Baby Phat velour track suit would do for an interview with Mayor DeLuca about his trial and the racketeering charges he faced.

Keely stepped off the KRZ Action News van and into the huddled mass of lowly newspaper reporters and pushed her way toward the Mayor.

"This is Anchor gal Keely Teslow reporting live, with our very own Mayor DeLuca. Mayor DeLuca, what do you have to say about the evidence presented against you today?" she asked pasting on a smile and allowing to the wind to ravage the hairdo the stylist at the station had worked so diligently on.

"Miss Teslow, you know I am not allowed to grant interviews." He hissed at her through clenched teeth and fake smile.

"Say something, we're both looking like idiots here." Keely said through her own equally clenched teeth and even more plastic smile.

"I am sorry, for the horrible scandal that these heinous lies have caused this whole community. And I promise when I am acquitted and I will be acquitted it will be happy day, won't it be a happy day?" Mayor DeLuca said, "Oh happy day…" he started to sing but Keely took the microphone away.

"So there you have it, I am Keely Teslow reporting live and location of Pickford's trial of the century. Will Mayor DeLuca get to have his happy day? It's up to the jury to decide, KRZ Channel 7 News will keep you posted." Keely said.

James, the camera operator turned the camera off and Keely's smile fell away she passed her microphone off to a grip and started down the courthouse steps away from all the chatter and the Mayor DeLuca's fake smile and even more artificial laughter.

She was fishing in her purse for a stick of gum, she was suddenly terribly hungry. She hardly ever ate breakfast on mornings like these but she wasn't always pulled into doing an interview either, and had always eaten something after getting Gavin off to school. Her mind was on getting the gum out of the wrapper and not on where she was going she ended up bumping into someone.

* * *

Phil wasn't looking where he was going either, he was wondering what was the deal with the news vans and the huge crowds he ended up running into a woman, and nearly knocking her over.

"I'm sorry," He said sincerely reaching down to pick up the purse she'd dropped.

"I wasn't looking were I was going again, and I'm such a klutz." She said, her voice was eerily familiar.

"It's all my fault," He said handing her the purse finally looking up at her as she took it from her their fingers touching as he did so.

The all over tingle he felt coincided with the shock he felt when he realized the woman he'd nearly knocked down was Keely Teslow.

"Phil…" she said, her face was just as he remembered still open and innocent.

"Keels…" he said an involuntary smile spreading across his face.

"Is it you?" she asked reaching out to stroke his cheek.

He nodded closing his eyes and enjoying her touch.

"I didn't think I would see you again." She whispered, he could hear the tears coloring her voice.

"I'd thought that if I saw you again, I'd probably turn and go the other way save myself from getting hurt again. I should have known that would be inevitable." She said.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Keely." He said.

"I know you didn't Phil, and I don't want you to hate me. For not talking to you all the times you called, or Wizarded me or whatever you did to contact me."

"I could never hate you Keely." He said finally opening his eyes.

Keely stepped closer to him than was socially acceptable, "I should go…" Keely said, her voice was like a needy purr.

"Let me take you to get something to eat?" He asked.

"How did you know I was hungry?" she asked.

"The gum, you'll chew a whole pack before you decide to go have a decent meal." He smirked.

"I should really go." Keely said stepping away, "It has taken me a really long time to be okay again." She said, the stark longing in her eyes made Phil's heart flutter.

"Keely don't go. Let's at least catch up." He said.

"I can't Phil," she said tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I don't trust myself when I'm around you. All these feelings swirling around us. How many days are you in this century for? I can't be around you knowing that you could just up and leave me here." Keely said.

"You don't have to worry about that, I'm here for good this time." He told her.

"I can't get hurt again Phil." Keely said.

"Going to brunch with me won't hurt either of us." Phil told her.

"It's going to be thing and you know it Phil," Keely pointed out, "But it wouldn't hurt to catch up."

* * *

They went to eat at Joe's Diner it was their favorite place to go in high school.

"This place brings back a lot of memories," Phil sighed.

"This is our old booth." Keely said.

"I miss those days Keel." He said.

"Me too I'd give anything to stand at edge of seventeen and look into a future that didn't happen this way." She said.

Phil smiled and took her hand, "So what _has_ happened in the past ten years?"

"Uh…" Keely said subtly taking her hand from his she, couldn't tell him about Gavin.

"Owen and Via got married, he's doing costal fishing and she's pregnant with baby number six." Keely blurted, the way she had in high school.

"Wow." Phil said glancing over the menu, "What about you?"

"I–I went to UCLA and graduated and now here I am Keely Teslow anchor gal for KRZ Action News Channel 7." She said.

"You didn't get married?" He asked.

"No. I've been too focused on my s–I mean my career to try and catch a husband. What about you?"

"I was married, for six years. It ended." Phil said.

"I'm sorry," Keely said, wondering about the woman Phil had married.

It had been stupid of her to think that he hadn't married and hadn't moved on with his life.

"What happened?" Keely asked.

"Tara and I were much too different. I knew that when I met her but she was beautiful and fierce, I was so attracted to her."

"Attraction is good thing." Keely said trying to be nonchalant.

"All we had was attraction and fights which lead to a lot of sex. We got pregnant not long after we started dating; once my daughter was born we got married and had a lot more fights and two more children. I doubt I would have stuck around if it wasn't for them." Phil said.

"You have kids?" Keely asked, slightly horrified.

"Want to see some pictures?"

"S-sure." Keely stuttered.

Phil pulled out his wallet; it was the same one that she had given him for his birthday ten years ago. The first picture inside was a picture of them from Prom the same year, she watched as he flipped through some wedding photos finally stopping at school pictures before Keely could get to good a look at that Tara person.

"That's Chloe, she's seven." Phil said of a picture a brown eyed girl with dark pig tails and a pretty smile she looked a lot like Phil.

"She's beautiful Phil." Keely said her eyes filling with tears; she had to tell Phil about Gavin, even if he'd hate her for not telling him sooner.

"Hunter, is four he'll be five in February and he won't let anyone forget it," Phil laughed, flipping to a picture of a boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes, and the cutest little freckles.

"He's the cutest thing I've ever seen." Keely said.

"You haven't seen cute until you've seen Faith." Phil said flipping to the last picture, it was over a girl no more than two, with big blue eyes, darker than dark hair, and a smile that was almost exactly like Phil's.

"She's adorable, are they all here with you?" Keely asked.

Phil nodded, "I couldn't leave them with that woman, and she hasn't spent more than a month at home since Faith was born."

"I know its tough having to raise children alone,"

"I used to have thirty four other kids before I left home. I'm a teacher too."

"Wow, Phil. I never would have guessed you would be a teacher."

"I want to impact kids' lives, I want change things. That was one reason why I wanted to come here, everything is so virtual in 2135 there aren't many standard schools." Phil explained.

"That's a very noble aspiration Phil." Keely smiled, she'd been dreading telling him this,

"Phil, there's something…you should know."

"What is it Keel? You know you can tell my anything." Phil said just as the waitress came to take their orders.

Keely smiled brightly at the young waitress, "Just a second," she told her.

"We'd better go ahead and order, this is going to take awhile." Keely said.

"You're Keely Teslow!" the girl shrieked excitedly.

Keely smiled, and then made a serious face; "Yes I am."

"I want to be just like you when I get older! You juggle all these high profile cases, date hot guys, and still have to be single mother raising a son. You an inspiration to a lot of the girls going to school at H.G. Wells."

"I am? I mean I am." Keely said, taken completely off guard by the compliment.

"Raising a son?" Phil asked.

"On second thought we might need a few minutes here." Keely politely told the waitress.

"I didn't know you had any kids. You didn't have to afraid to tell me that." Phil said.

"Well," Keely said, "I have a son, his name is Gavin and he's nine."

"N-nine?" Phil asked she could see him doing the math in his head.

"He's your son too Phil. He was born in April if it helps." Keely said the tears that had been threatening to fall finally did, "I am so sorry for not telling you as soon as I found out I was pregnant. But I didn't want to derail your future in the future."

"I–I…"

"I should go." Keely said.

"Keely, wait. Can I see him?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, that would be fine. Just let me talk to him first." Keely said.

"He doesn't know about me does he?" Phil asked.

"No," she said her tears falling freely.

"Keely. This is big majorly royally huge, you kept him a secret. That's why you wouldn't answer when I Wizarded you!"

"Phil, I am so sorry." She sobbed.

"You're the only person I've ever known that I could trust to be straight and solid and honest and you're the one who told me the biggest lie of all." Phil said, he sounding angry and very shocked.

"I didn't lie to you Phil I just kept a secret, I knew you'd hate me when you found out." Keely said.

"Keel, I could never hate you. I hate myself for leaving, but if it hadn't I wouldn't have met Tara and I wouldn't have Chloe, Hunter, and Faith."

"I shouldn't have kept him from you." She sobbed.

"Keely don't cry," He said reaching across the table and taking her face in his hands.

Keely sniffled, "I'm sorry Phil, I never should have done that. It's okay if you hate me; in fact I give you permission to hate me."

"Keely, I love you." He whispered leaning across the table and kissing away her tears.

Finally he kissed her lips and time seemed to stop and rewind, she like she felt was seventeen again.

The song playing in background of the restaurant drew Keely's memories back to those days.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide 


	6. Time Makes Older Children Get Older

**Title**: Gavin's Song

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Phil and Keely were in love, at least until he had to return to the future. Phil traveled back to the 22nd century unaware that he wasn't just leaving Keely behind. Time goes by and they are twenty eight, Phil's marriage falls apart leaving him with three small children to raise. So he goes back to the only place that makes sense Pickford to find the one girl he can't forget.

**Rating**: M, language, sexual situations, and teen pregnancy.

**Author's Note**: I'm not too sure if anyone has attempted a fic quite like this, I didn't search to find out, but I thought it was a cool idea.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POTF. The title of the story comes from a song by Mark Broussard

"Time Makes Older Children Get Older"

As soon as Phil kissed her he realized that he'd made a mistake. He didn't expect to feel so strongly for her after all the time that had passed.

"Keely, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Phil apologized.

"It's okay," Keely said, she looked dazed from the kiss.

"I'm gonna go…I need to run some errands before the kids get home from school." Phil said.

"Phil, please stay. You didn't do anything wrong. And if you didn't notice I was kissing you back."

"It still shouldn't have happened," Phil said.

"I know you have a wife." Keely said dejectedly.

"That's not the point, I've filed for divorce I still shouldn't have kissed you like that." Phil said he didn't want to hurt Keely again or the kids.

"I understand Phil; it's not a big deal. It's this booth; it's got some kind of kissing mojo in it." Keely said grinning broadly.

"We did spend a lot of time making out here."

"Yeah." Phil smiled, "Remember our last dinner with Owen and Via here?"

"Via was about like what twenty months pregnant, Owen was acting like a Neanderthal. And he made some joke and I got upset, and you came out to talk to me. We ended up having this really deep discussion and we come back into find that Via had gone into labor." Keely said laughing.

"Yeah. That was just one of many crazy nights we spent back here." Phil smiled.

"Since we're being all nostalgic and stuff why don't we order our old special?" Keely asked.

"Will you tell me more about Gavin?" Phil asked.

"Like you had to ask?" Keely said, Phil smiled.

They ordered food and talked about old times and mostly Gavin, before they knew it the whole day had slipped away and it was time for school to let out.

"I promised Gavin I'd be by early to get him. And I'm way late. I've got to go." Keely said.

Keely dropped a twenty down on the table and stood up to leave.

"I don't think so; you are not springing for lunch." Phil told her.

"And why the hell not?" Keely asked.

"Because." Phil said handing her her money back.

"Phil, you do know that because was not an answer that worked for you ten years ago what make you think it'll work now."

Phil smiled, "Keely would you let me pick up the check. Modern women I swear."

"Future men! I've got to go too. I'll see you around then." Keely said laughing.

"Not if I see you first." Phil said

Phil just sat there for a few minutes long after she was gone, Keely Teslow was still quite the character. She had transformed into a graceful journalist and a wonderful mother and she was still the funny quirky girl he'd fallen in love with many years ago.

Finally he got up to leave; there was so much weighing heavy on his mind. He had a son, a son with Keely whom he'd never met. He felt terrible, they should have been careful. He had left Keely behind in this century not knowing she was carrying his child.

He went to pick up Faith first, because the day care was closer than the Pickford School, then he took her in to get Chloe and Hunter. Once they were exiting the building, Faith started shaking her sippy cup at them and squealing.

"Somebody missed you guys." Phil said.

"I think she just needs to go potty Dad." Chloe said as Faith put her sippy cup backing in her mouth.

Phil shifted Faith on his hip, he'd been trying to potty train her for the past three months and it wasn't going well.

"Faithie, do you have to potty?" Phil asked the two year old.

"She's not gonna tell you." Chloe said, "But on the bright side if she does have to go you'll know in a few minutes."

Chloe walked on ahead out of the school, leaving Phil thinking that Chloe was certainly her mother's daughter.

"Daddy wanna see what I made in class?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah sure son, I'll look at it when we get home. We'll go ahead and get the homework out of the way. And then there is something Daddy needs to talk to you guys about." Phil told them.

* * *

When Keely finally got to the Pickford School it was three twenty. School had been out for twenty minutes. She had left her car at the station and had to catch a cab to go back there, she could have gotten a ride from Phil but he seemed to be in hurry.

"Gavin, I am so sorry." Keely said once she saw her son sitting on the front steps of the school.

"You're late; did you have a big story?" Gavin asked.

"I did kind of have a big story but I ran into an old friend of mine. And we talked and lost track of time." Keely told him.

"Who was it?" Gavin asked as they headed over to her car.

"Um…it was your daddy. He just moved back to town." Keely said.

"Where has he been? Why is he back in town? Will you take me to see him?" Gavin asked.

"So many questions Gavin, we need to talk first."

"You didn't tell him about me did you?" Gavin asked climbing into the front seat.

"I told him. And he wants to see you, but first you need to know some things about you father." Keely said.

"Like what? Was he in the ARMY is that why he left? Did he go to war?" Gavin asked.

"He wasn't in the ARMY." Keely said putting the car in drive and surpassing a laugh at the thought of Phil Diffy as an ARMY man.

"Oh, well how come he left?" Gavin asked.

"Because he wasn't from here. He wasn't from this century, he was from the future." Keely revealed.

"Mom do you really expect me to believe that?" Gavin asked.

"Yes, because it's the truth and I can prove it. When did you get to be so sarcastic? It must be genetic that sounds like something Phil would say."

"Phil?" Gavin asked.

"That's your dad's name. Actually his name is Phillip James Diffy." Keely smiled.

"Oh, is that why my middle name is Phillip?" Gavin asked.

"Uh huh. I wanted you to have something of his even though you didn't know it." Keely said, turning on to their street.

"What is he like?" Gavin asked, curious.

"I'm sure you'll find out in a few days." Keely said.

"Cool!" Gavin said.

Once they got home Keely went up to the attic and got down the boxes of stuff from when she was in high school.

"Okay, I think that's all of it." Keely stated as she sat down on the living room floor tucking her legs underneath her.

"You sure had a bunch of junk when you were in school." Gavin said gesturing to the four large boxes of stuff.

Keely gasped, that boy was far too much like his father for his own good.

"Here are a few pictures from when we were in school, that's your dad there." Keely said showing Gavin some photos from Prom and various other school dances.

"Who is that girl?" Gavin asked looking at a picture of Pim, that Keely had taken when the Diffy's first arrived.

"Okay slow your roll, that's your father's sister, which makes her your aunt which makes this real gross."

"Oh," Gavin blushed.

They talked and Keely showed him the Wizard, and Gavin was in awe. She was glad she decided to share this with him. The doorbell rang and Keely went to go answer it half hoping it was Phil, she was still living in her old house. She wasn't all that hard to find. She opened the door and saw Via standing there holding her youngest child, with the rest lined up behind her.

"Hey V. Come on in." Keely said moving aside to allow her very pregnant best friend to enter the house.

"Hey Gav, why don't you take Tegan and Charlie up to play?" Keely asked, Tegan and Charlie were Via and Owen's oldest children, Tegan was almost a year older than Gavin, Charlie was a year younger.

Via gave Cameron and Clark the six year old twins a puzzle to put together in the kitchen, and she held her youngest six month old Hayley in her arms.

"So how's it going?" Keely asked Via.

"Well, I hate to think that in another five months there will be another one of these. I swear if Owen gets me pregnant again I'll-" Via shifted Hayley in her arms.

"Maybe you should ask Owen to get a vasectomy." Keely said, taking a seat on the couch next to Via.

"He's had three Keely. Three! That man is not normal!" Via said.

Keely laughed, "There is another alternative."

"I am not getting my tubes tied." Via said.

"No, you could go back on the pill." Keely said.

"With all these kids running around me all the time. I'm not gonna remember to take that, and the patch has didn't for me and Owen obviously, just look at Tegan." Via said.

"Hmmm… you could get Owen to wear a condom." Keely offered.

"That is not natural." Via told her.

"What's up with you? You seem different? Did you meet some cute lawyer at the hearing?" Via asked.

"I kinda skipped out after I interviewed the Mayor." Keely said, "But I did run into someone."

"Who?" Via asked interested in anything pertaining to Keely's love life, she was constantly trying to get Keely to go out on dates.

"Someone from my past." Keely said.

"Who?" Via said.

"Guess." Keely laughed.

"Tanner doesn't get out of jail until 2020…." Via paused to think, Keely didn't have an impressive list of ex-boyfriends.

Via's eyes widened, "Phil Diffy is back in Pickford."

"Yes." Keely said.

"Does he know about Gavin?" Via asked.

"Yeah."

"You should have told him a long time ago." Via said.

"I know."

"I'm all for letting Gavin and Phil get to know each other, but you don't need to be getting involved with Phil. It nearly killed you before." Via said.

"I don't know if I can _not_ get involved with Phil. We spent the whole day together, he has grown into such and amazing man. I don't want to rush into anything with him, he's raising three children by himself he's going through and he doesn't have time for a relationship. Especially not one like we had, it's too emotionally exhausting. Just from the time we spent talking I wanna go up and get in bed and sleep for a week." Keely said.

Via laughed, "You two always had an interesting relationship."

"We had some wild times. I just wish that I could relive those days, they made sense you know. And seeing Phil made me realize how much I miss them, I've been walking around here for ten years trying to forget them. Trying not to think about the man that I fell so hard for, the man I still love." Keely said.

"Everything shouldn't be like the end all and be all between the two of you. You don't know if he still feels the same," Via said.

"He kissed me Via I felt something when he touched me. I can't explain it but I know that Phil and I are destined to be together." Keely said with all the conviction she had.

"Be that as it may. You still shouldn't rush into anything." Via urged.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Gavin's Song

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Phil and Keely were in love, at least until he had to return to the future. Phil traveled back to the 22nd century unaware that he wasn't just leaving Keely behind. Time goes by and they are twenty eight, Phil's marriage falls apart leaving him with three small children to raise. So he goes back to the only place that makes sense Pickford to find the one girl he can't forget.

**Rating**: M, language, sexual situations, and teen pregnancy.

**Author's Note**: I'm not too sure if anyone has attempted a fic quite like this, I didn't search to find out, but I thought it was a cool idea.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POTF. The title of the story comes from a song by Mark Broussard

"Heartache that leaves you more of a man"

Two days later, the day arrived that Phil would meet his son. He had tried to prepare the other kids as best as he could for the little meet and greet. Chloe seemed to understand, Hunter was excited about having an older brother, and Faith told him she had to go potty. Unfortunately, she told him a little too late.

Keely decided that they should all have dinner together at his place of course, which meant he had to cook. He didn't mind, he had witnessed Keely's culinary skills in high school and he had the feeling that they hadn't improved any.

He hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, Hunter and Chloe had both complained about bad dreams, and sleeping with three small children wasn't a picnic. He wandered around the house like a zombie all day, with Faith on his hip. She was having definite issues at daycare. She would cry all day until he came to get her and when he did have her she wouldn't let him put her down.

So Phil prepared lasagna and not from spray cans all while Faith was on his hip her face buried in his shoulder asleep, and forcing Hunter to go up and wash his hands, and making sure Chloe did her homework.

It was a lifestyle that he'd grown accustomed to. But he wondered how hectic things would be once he started teaching again. Just running the house was exhausting enough doing it all alone was worse the sad part was that he'd been doing it long before he moved back to the 21st century. A knock at the door drew him from his thoughts.

* * *

Keely felt odd walking up the walkway to Phil's house; she'd done it a million times. But this time it was different, they weren't kids any more they had kids. She was glad he decided to move back into his parent's old house. 

"I'm scared, what if he doesn't like me?" Gavin asked.

"He's going to love you." Keely told Gavin as they made their way to the backdoor.

"What if–"

"Gavin, your dad is going to love you. Just like I do." Keely said knocking on the door.

The door opened, revealing Phil who was dressed in an apron and holding a two year old.

"Hey, Keel."

"Hi Phil, I'd like you to meet Gavin, our son." Keely said cutting to the chase.

"I don't see him Keel." Phil said.

Keely looked around for the nine year old and only seeing a quivering bush.

"Gavin, get out of those bushes and get over here and meet your dad right now." Keely said stamping her foot.

Gavin climbed out of the bushes and sheepishly gazed up at his father.

"I'm Gavin." He stated, Keely could tell he was trying to put up a strong front.

* * *

Phil bit his lip as he stared down into dark eyes so much like his own. He didn't expect to feel so much when he finally set eyes on his eldest child, he was so overcome with emotion he stepped down out of the house and into the yard where they were standing and pulled Gavin into a hug. 

He had missed so much of the boy's life he wanted so desperately to know him to be a father to him, not just some DNA donor.

He pulled back letting the boy go, Keely was holding onto Gavin's shoulders Phil could tell she was trying not to cry.

"I'm Phil, your dad." He stated tentatively.

"It's nice to meet you," Gavin said smiling.

"Come in, you can meet your little brother and sisters." Phil said.

"The food smells good did you use that Yummifier thingy?" Keely asked.

"Nope, I made it myself." Phil told her, as he led them through the house.

"You cook too?" Gavin asked, "I hope now that you're around something will rub off on Mom. She burnt the popcorn last night."

"Hey… I am standing right here." Keely said laughing.

"I'm going to go put Faith to bed, and get the other two. I'll be right back; you can look around if you want." Phil said walking further into the house.

He went and put Faith in his bed and turned to find Gavin standing in the doorway.

"So, you're my dad…" Gavin said.

"Yeah…" Phil said.

"What's it like in the future?" Gavin asked walking over and leaning against the bed post.

"It's like one of those really bad SciFi movies from this century. Everything is bright and plastic and there are all these animatrons running around." Phil tried to explain, "But some things are better. There are no wars or famine; there are cures for about every disease imaginable."

"Is there still music in the future?" he asked.

"Yes…the latest fad is Alien Trip Hop." Phil laughed.

Gavin wrinkled his nose, reminding Phil of Keely, "There are aliens? Real aliens in the future."

"Yep, not really as cool as it sounds though." Phil said.

"Oh…so my mom told me you teach at my school." Gavin said.

"Yeah."

"Do your other kids go to school there?"

"Your brother and sister. Yeah they do. You wanna meet them?"

Gavin nodded and shyly followed Phil into the living room where Chloe was interrogating Keely while Hunter was trying to flirt with her.

"You're pretty, I like you." Hunter was telling Keely.

"That's very sweet," Keely told him, "But I think I'm a bit too old for you and besides your father and I have history together."

"Okay, you two have met Keely. Now I think it's time you meet Gavin. He's your older brother."

"Gavin, this is Chloe and Hunter."

"Hi."

"Do you know how to play RoboSmash?" Chloe asked.

"I've never heard of it."

"Well, why don't you two teach him? You have a little while before dinner." Phil suggested.

Phil watched as the three children scampered off upstairs, he took a seat next to Keely on the couch.

"He's a great kid, Keel. You did a great job." Phil said.

"Thanks…you too, that Chloe is one smart cookie. And Hunter is such a little charmer." Keely said.

"So…"

"What about us?" Phil blurted.

Keely blinked hard, "Umm…us? I don't know…what about us?"

"Well, I think you should know that you were right. Those feelings swirling between us… could lead to things…" Phil said.

"What kind of things…?" Keely said smirking.

Phil raised an eyebrow, "Keely, you know very well what kind of things. I still have feelings for you."

"And I have feelings for you." Keely said before the house was enveloped with an orange glow.

"Is that a Time Machine?" she asked.

"Yes, actually it's a Time Cycle. It's probably Pim." Phil said standing up and peering out the window.

"She always did know how to ruin a moment between us." Phil said.

"Yeah, true." Keely said as the door burst open, and in walked Pim.

Keely couldn't believe how much Pim changed over the years, her hair was still long and blonde but that was the only thing that was the same. Pim was tall and curvatious. She was decked out in a skimpy time traveling suit and stiletto heels.

"Pim? What are you doing here?" Phil asked.

"Arnie and I had a fight, I kind of had to leave the planet I decided that I would visit my nieces and nephews." Pim explained, "Blondie…" she said regarding Keely.

"I should have known you would leave Tara eventually and come back to her." Pim said stalking over to them.

"But it's all good, I'll leave it alone if you let me crash here for a few months…" Pim said.

Phil gave her a stern look.

"Weeks?" Pim asked.

"Fine…you're bunking in the garage."

"I wouldn't have it any other way; I need space for my things anyways." Pim said.

"So what happened this time?" Phil asked.

"Arnie was just being Arnie. He caught me trying to over throw him." Pim shrugged.

Keely frowned confused, "Umm…I am so lost right now."

Phil smiled and touched her knee, "Arnie, is Pim's husband and he's an alien prince. They have a tumultuous relationship."

"Oh…you married an alien?"

"What of it? He was alien prince with shape shifting abilities and hell bent on world domination. How could I turn down catch like that?" Pim asked.

"I don't know…" Keely sighed.

"Where are those sweet children of yours Phil? I know they are dying to see their Auntie Pimmy…"

"Upstairs." Phil nodded his head.

Pim started upstairs.

"Oh, you can meet your eldest nephew Gavin,"

Pim stopped in mid step, "What?"

"Phil and I have a nine year old son." Keely stated.

"You're kidding me right?"

They shook their heads.

"Pim why don't you get the kids and bring them down for dinner and Keely and I will set the table." Phil said.

"Who cooked?" Pim asked.

"I did."

"Beats the crap the serve on the on Grifflar Seven." Pim said.

"Thanks for the ringing endorsement." Phil muttered.

"She may look different but it's certainly the same old Pim." Keely said.

"Ain't it the truth." Phil said as they headed into the kitchen.

Phil passed Keely plates and their fingers brushed against one another and she felt the static. She knew she was never going to stop wanting Phil, not if she lived to be a hundred.

"Phil…" she said breathless.

"Yeah…"

"Is that a Wizard in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" she laughed.

Phil laughed too.

It was Keely's way of stopping things from getting sexy between them it didn't work. Phil was still standing close and it looked to all the world like he was going to kiss her. She put her hand on her his shoulder to let him know it was okay. He leaned closer, and closer until his face was inches away.

"Pussycat sitting on my front steps rained so hard my pussy got wet…" Gavin sang as he walked into the kitchen.

"Gavin!" Keely shouted, "Where did you learn that?"

"That lady, I mean Auntie Pimmy taught me. Wanna hear the rest?" Gavin asked.

"Aside from the content, the boy does have an amazing singing voice." Phil shrugged.

"Can you sing another song? That's a little bit less eww…" Keely asked.

"We belong together, like the open seas and shores. Wedded by the planet floor, we've all been spoken for. All this indecision. All this independent strain. Still we've got our hearts on save, we've got our hearts on save." Gavin sang.

Keely gazed at Phil who seemed to be in a trance, he stared at her before blinking and turning back to Gavin.

"Gavin sings Gavin…who would have thought." Phil smirked, "He's really good and I'm not saying that because he is my long lost son."

"I'm thinking about going out for the big Musicale at the Pickford Playhouse." Gavin said.

"I don't know Gavin…the Pickford Playhouse is tough place to start, why don't you try out for theThanksgiving play at school first." Keely said.

"Mom! You said I could try out this year, I haven't been sick in a long time, I can do it."

"Sick?" Phil asked.

"He was born about a month or so before the due date, and he was very sick for a while but we made it through," Keely stroked Gavin's hair.

"Keely…" Phil started.

"It's okay you didn't know…I should have told you as soon as I found out. But I knew you would have a better future in the future instead of stuck here shackled to a wife and baby."

"I wouldn't have felt shackled Keely," Phil said, "You needed me and I wasn't there. Gavin needed me too..."

"You're here now, and that has to count for soemthing. I'm glad you're here." Gavin said.

"Enough with the whole touching family moment, feed me." Pim said.

"Feed me! Feed me!" Faith agreed from her high chair.


	8. Reinventing the Wheel to Run Myself Over

**Title**: Gavin's Song

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Phil and Keely were in love, at least until he had to return to the future. Phil traveled back to the 22nd century unaware that he wasn't just leaving Keely behind. Time goes by and they are twenty eight, Phil's marriage falls apart leaving him with three small children to raise. So he goes back to the only place that makes sense Pickford to find the one girl he can't forget.

**Rating**: M, language, sexual situations, and teen pregnancy.

**Author's Note**: I'm not too sure if anyone has attempted a fic quite like this, I didn't search to find out, but I thought it was a cool idea.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POTF. The title of the story comes from a song by Mark Broussard

"Reinventing the wheel to run myself over"

Phil had known his nine year old son for two full weeks, Pim had turned the garage into some weird sanctuary, it was difficult to get the kids to steer clear of it. There was know telling what Pim had in there. Things were still weird between himself and Keely, he knew that if he ignored the swirling emotions and concentrated on the well being of his children they would grow to be friends.

It was hard being just friends with Keely, especially if you were Phil Diffy and you were having lunch with her at one of the nicest restaurants in Pickford.

"Well this is definitely a step up from Joe's…" Phil said.

The blonde nodded before leaning over the table, a button on her blazer was undone and he could see her nearly sheer tank top, well see through it actually to her red lace bra.

"This feels kind of like a date…" she whispered.

"Does that make you uncomfortable?" he asked.

"No, I feel completely comfortable, it feels right to be with you know matter what we do. It'll take a long time before we're back at friends status. We have a lot of physical and emotional ties to each other." Keely said, "Actually it would probably be easier for us to jump into dating again rather than trying going back and being friends."

Phil cleared his throat and looked up into her green eyes, "Do you want that?"

"Do you?" she asked.

They both laughed, Phil looked around the restaurant, realizing they weren't in high school anymore they were grown adults.

"It couldn't hurt to give it a try it's what we both want right?" he asked.

"Definitely." Keely agreed.

"Okay," he slid his hand across the table finding hers.

"I'm not really all that hungry," Keely said.

"Me either," Phil said taking out some money and laying it on the table they had yet to order food but the bread was very good or it looked that way.

"Let's get out of here we'll go back to my place, I have forty minutes left on lunch." Phil said.

"You're lucky cause I have an hour…" she smirked.

Phil took her hand and led her out of the restaurant.

"Your car or mine?" he asked.

She slid her arms around him, "I'll follow you." She leaned up on tiptoe and pressed her lips to his softly.

What was intended to be a peck turned into a full on make out session in front of Pickford's finest restaurant, the patrons of which had to look away.

"Keels…" he moaned in her ear as he pulled her close.

"What do you want to do?" she whispered her eyes falling closed.

"I want to make love to you…" he purred and she trembled, "Will you let me? I'll take off all of your clothing, careful to kiss every inch of your delectable skin I'll make you scream for me Keels, I'm not that young naïve school boy I once was."

She shuddered again and arched into him.

"Phil, don't do this to me…you haven't even touched me and I'm completely undone." She said.

"Come on I'll drive us okay." He said kissing her forehead and leading her over to his car.

"You know offering a celibate woman sex is like offering food to a starving man." She told him.

"Celibate?" he asked.

"Yes, Phil…I was…am…celibate. I haven't had sex since I had sex with you ten years ago."

"Why? You're a beautiful woman, how on earth did you manage to keep the men at bay this long?" he asked.

"Not very many men are interested in much more than sex from a woman who's already got a kid. And I can't just do that if the feelings aren't there. You know me Phil." She said.

"You really are amazing you know that?" he said.

"What?"

"Just when I think I've got you completely figured out I find out something even more wonderful. You are a strong and classy lady Keely Teslow. We don't have to have sex we can just talk if you want."

She didn't say anything she stared out the window for a few moments. He noticed that she kept adjusting her purse over her lap, she was wearing tight low-rise grey dress slacks that left nothing to the imagination and a matching grey blazer with sheer ivory camisole beneath it. Her hair was a lot shorter than when they were in high school it was this really trendy blonde bob that moved with her.

It made her look so sophisticated, and he was never more attracted to polished, presentable, grown up Keely. He wanted to see her really come undone, he wasn't talking about pink cheeks and goose bumps. He wanted her with tousled hair writhing between the bed and his tongue, crying out his name like it was the only word she knew.

"Did you mean what you said?" her breath was coming out in short gasps he wondered what was up with her.

"We don't have to have sex if it's not what you want. I we can just talk."

"Not that. What you said before. Tell me more about what you'd do to me if you got me in bed with you." She said.

Phil hit the brakes just before the stop sign and glanced at the blonde beside him. She was gazing at him her eyes were hooded and darker than before, he finally realized why she was constantly readjusting her purse on her lap, she was using it to conceal that she was rubbing herself through her pants.

"Keels are you playing with yourself ?"

"If you get us back to your place you can play with me." She said.

"Keely let's think about this, do you really want to sleep with me?"

"Do you know how many lonely nights with just my fingers the memory of you alone has got me through? To be able to feel the real deal now, today is something I could only hope for before, all those other men who tried to get at me they weren't you. I was waiting for you." Keely whispered.

"Wow…Keels, I thought of you a lot too…" he blushed not wanting to go into detail of when he thought of her, in those last few years of his marriage when Tara was all over every man but him he'd go Virtu-Goggling back to a time where he was with Keely.

He found himself pulling into his driveway; anticipation was running through him, he had a beautiful woman touching herself in his SUV.

He went to open the door for her and she pounced on him wrapping her legs around his waist and her mouth latching on to his he managed to close the door and press her up against the hood and kissed her breathless.

"You really want this."

"Yes, can I have it right here?" she asked rocking against his erection.

"Keels…" He whispered, "You want me to fuck you outside?" the colorful language made him blush more so than he was already.

"Yes, like the first time."

"How about on the living room floor? I think we might get into a lot more trouble doing it outside now than we would have ten years ago."

"That's true," Keely said sounding perfectly composed instead of the desperate whimper she'd answered him with earlier.

She climbed off of him, "Instead of grounded we could get fired and arrested for indecent liaisons in full neighborhood view." She said.

"That can happen?"

"Yes, we ran a story on it a few years ago, this woman was sleeping with her gardener, and they were found pressed up against some hedges kissing and other stuff. And you know Ms. Fishbine called the police and the news crew."

"I hope she isn't lurking around out here," Phil looked around.

"As long as nothing was exposed I think we'll be fine. Come on remember what you said about fucking me on the living room floor."

"Yeah,"

"We have twenty eight minutes and counting." She said.

They made their way up to the house trying hard not to let their excitement show. As soon as they entered the blinking light on the answering machine caught his eye. But he ignored it when Keely pounced on him tackling him down to the carpet. Arms, legs, lips locked their hips colliding with every move.

"We…are… wearing… too… much… clothing," Keely said breaking off the kiss and sitting up so she was straddled his hips and began to take off her blazer and tank top.

Phil licked his lips as he gazed at her pale creamy skin in contrast to that red lace bra. He shuddered he had to have her. He leaned up kissing the crevice between her breasts moving lower undoing the front clasp of her bra with his quick nimble fingers. They rolled on the carpet as he reversed their positions. He slid the bra off her shoulders, hovering above her for a few moments before lowering his mouth to a supple pale pink nipple.

"Phil…" she whimpered.

His hands gripped her hips before his fingers found the clap holding her pants closed he slid down the zipper feeling around her lower abdomen he came into contact with nothing but smooth skin.

"Going commando Keely?" Phil laughed.

She giggled, as he slid her pants off. He was simply looking between her legs and licking his lips. Her scent was intoxicating and she was so turned on. He reached out a hand to touch her.

"Don't stop." She whispered as he rubbed her most sensitive spot.

"I don't intend to." He smirked working her faster, he saw her cheeks flush and her nipples hardened and her hips arched up.

He stopped all his motions and leaned down blowing on the sensitive button sending her into orgasmic bliss.

When Keely came down from her orgasm to find Phil looking at her. She was aware of a loud ringing in the distance.

"I'd better get that it's been ringing for the past five minutes." Phil said.

"I didn't hear it…"

"You were screaming and then there was the fainting…"

Phil stood to go answer the phone, Keely noticed how aroused he was.

"Don't get it let's take care of you."

"I should get it it's been ringing nonstop."

Phil answered the phone, Keely heard patches of the distant conversation. She could tell the immediate change in Phil's demeanor.

"Yes, she's here with me right now…" He said, "We'll be there soon as possible."

"Be where? Phil, what's going on?"

"Keely we've got to go, I'll explain on the way."

She quickly searched around for her bra, finding it she put it on and slid on her blazer. Phil was just watching her.

"What?" she asked her blonde hair in her eyes.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet."

Keely slid on her pants giving him a view of her backside, "That sounds like a threat."

"No way it's a promise, one I intend to keep, now we've got to go. That was the school it appears that Chloe, Hunter, and Gavin have the chicken pox."

"What? The threat of chicken pox is hardly a factor nowadays." Keely said.

"I wonder where they got it from."

Pim barged in through the back door wearing a tank top and boxer shorts she was covered in red bumps and coughing.

"What is with these weird ass zits?" Pim asked.

"Pim."

"Pim." Keely said.

"She didn't get chicken pox when we came to the past in 1997, mom and I got it." Phil revealed.

"EW, that's what this is?" Pim asked, "I knew I should have brought my germ proof suit, those little hellions are breathing all over me giving me the social diseases the unwashed miscreants at the kiddy corral you call a school."

"We've got to go get them and take them to the doctor." Phil said.

"I'm going to fix this with my WIZARD." Pim turned on her heel and walked out to the garage.

"Pim will never change." Keely smirked.

"No, she won't."

"Let's go get the kids."


End file.
